


Don't Leave Me

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan finally realizes the strength of fearful memories especially when they involve someone you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

Climbing up onto the bed, Evan leaned over and whispered, “Hey there sleepyhead, ready to wake up?” then proceeded to nibble kisses along David’s jaw up to his ear.

Slowly David opened his eyes, daze and confused he asked, “What time is it?”

“Just after six.”

David’s jaw dropped, “In the morning?”

Evan shrugged, “Things went a little sideways and took longer than expected.”

David scooted up on his elbows, his brows scrunched up in worry as he avidly roamed over Evan’s body assessing for any injury.

“David I’m fine.” Then added when he saw the platitude did nothing to ease David’s concern. “Carson cleared me, okay?”

“What happened?”

“Just a misunderstanding that led to a scuffle.” Evan paused for a second, wishing he could lie, but knowing he couldn’t, “And maybe it left a few scratches and bruises here and there.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth and he saw the alarm on David’s face, he wanted to take it back knowing there had to a better way to inform David without worrying his lovable, sensitive but lately overly neurotic lover.

“Scratches? Did Carson do a full screening?”

“Shush, yes. It’s why I’m late, remember?”

He knows David heard him, but apparently it did nothing to ease his mind. “David… David, look at me.”

Once he turned, Evan palmed David’s face and made him meet his gaze. “David, I’m fine. I’m not leaving you! There’s no virus, okay?”

Evan watched helplessly as David nodded, though still unable to hide the fear that continued to linger in his eyes. 

Although he’d been back to work for over three months; Evan nodded, finally accepting that for David it was going to be a hell of a lot longer before the memory of his previous imminent death was nothing but a faded memory. Evan doesn’t remember much from the moment he was affected, but for David and the others, they’d been at his side for weeks. Then even longer for his recovery. 

Evan quickly pulled David up and into his embrace. David responded his arms wrapped around to engulf and crush their bodies together. Evan felt David’s body tremble with fear. 

Sighing in frustration, though it drives him crazy he can’t expect David or anyone else to forget or pretend it never happened. He could only remind them he was fine and right here and for David, his love: to kiss and hold him, to fuck him hard and whisper sweet nothings in his ear every day, to do everything anything in his power to diminish those memories and replace them with new memories. It was a burden, one he could and would happily live with.

Fin


End file.
